The Fellowship Of Five
by HobbitGirlForever
Summary: Harry Potter/Lord Of The Rings Crossover
1. Ooops!

Disclaimer- None of the characters are mine, they all belong to the great professor Tolkien and JK Rowling. This is my first HP story…so be patient with me! Brittany Spears and her lyrics do not belong to me either…thank goodness. (Took the title for chapter one…because it was too perfect. Lol!)

****

The Fellowship of Five

Chapter One- Ooops! I did it again.

It was a wonderful Monday afternoon, just after lunch, when Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed to their Transfiguration Class. Hermione was explaining to Ron and Harry the properties and directions for the care and keeping of Mandrake plants…not that they were actually listening.

"…you have to be terribly careful around Mandrakes, you know, their cry can kill you if they are mature, before that it can only knock you out for a couple of hours." Hermione informed.

"Did ya hear that Harry ONLY a couple of hours." Teased Ron poking Harry in the ribs, trying to get him to play along.

"Ronald honestly!" Hermione scolded giving him a glare that would make a Dementor cower. 

Ron winced, he hated it when anyone called him by his whole first name and more than that he deplored it when Hermione was mad at him. To make matters worse after she chastised Ron she turned and beamed at Harry. His chest ached every time, she did this. It is always Harry. 

'Harry you are so smart.'

'Harry you are so brave.'

'Harry you are wonderful'

'Harry you saved me _again_'

'Harry you are my hero'

And what do I get? Ron thought. 'Ron cut it out,' 'Ron honestly,' 'Go away Ron.'. These thoughts cut to his very soul. He admired Hermione greatly, loved her even, but she seems to adore Harry. It wouldn't be so bad if Harry reciprocated her apparent feelings but he only saw her as a friend, a sister of sorts. Ron sighed audibly.

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked whirling around, head cocked in interest. 

"Nothing." He mumbled pushing past her into the nearby Transfiguration classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat down at his usual seat near the front of the room by the wall. Within moments Hermione plopped herself into the seat next to him which usually was Harry's seat.

"Ron something is wrong. I know there is." She stated placing her hand on one of his slumped shoulders.  


"Nothing!" He shouted at her, "I told you nothing is wrong!" He wretched his shoulder away from her light touch and lowered his head, pretending to be fascinated with his broken wand on the desk. 

Draco Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle snickered in the back of the room. "Having relationship problems Weasel?" Draco mocked with an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Shut up Malfoy, you good for nothing slug!" Hermione spat angrily at Draco.

Strangely enough, Malfoy cringed and shut his mouth.

"Ron I am sorry if I did anything that has upset you. I am sorry that I snapped at you."

"That is some of it, not all of it, but it helps just the same. Thanks." he smiled at her weakly.

"Okay class is starting now." Announced Professor McGonagall as she entered the room and walked gracefully to her desk. "Today I will teach you how to make living things smaller, in other words each other."

This was answered by a chorus of 'sweet', 'awesome', 'wicked', and 'bloody hell's.

The Professor smiled. "You must pay attention. First you flick the tip of your wand five times at your partner or partners, as the case may be, and then you say _hob-ey-tula._ Watch your pronunciation, we don't need any accidents. Now get into your usual groups."

The students are stood and milled around until they were in their clusters. Ron was partners with Harry and Hermione, as always. 

"Okay Ron you first." Ordered Professor McGonagall as she approached the threesome.

"Are you sure Professor? I mean my wand…."Questioned Ron indicating his fractured wand.

"Yes Ron, I am sure. It should be fine as long as you mind your pronunciation."

"Alright Professor if you say so." He pointed his wand at Harry and Hermione. Hermione reached out and grasped Harry's arm for support. Ron flicked the end of his wand five times at them before saying, "_hobb-it-ula_!"

At that moment his wand both fired forwards and backwards in a blinding flash of blue light. The Professor opened her eyes she discovered that all three of them were gone…disappeared. 


	2. Chapter Two Not All Who Wander Are Lost

Disclaimer- None of the characters/places etcetera belong to me; they belong to the great Professor Tolkien and JK Rowling, talented authoress. Please don't sue me!!!

Thank you to my faithful reviewers. Love Ya'll!

****

Fellowship Of Five

Chapter Two- Not All Who Wander All Lost

Ron's vision had gone black and his ears with filled with Hermione's terrified screams. All that could be felt among the three was fear, pure uncontrollable terror. 

"Mione I am sorry. I am so sorry." Ron sobbed.

"Everything with be fine you two. It is essential that you remain calm. Stop being such a big baby Ron." Harry instructed aggravated .

"Shut up Potter! You know not everything, so do not act as though you do!" Yelled an enraged Hermione. "And leave Ron alone! You are acting as badly as Malfoy!"

"Yes Hermione." Harry replied meekly.

Ron's heart leapt with joy. She had never spoken to Harry this way before, and she defended him, that was also a first. Maybe, just maybe…

His thought were interrupted as they finally hit solid ground. He slowly regained his vision, at first everything was foggy, then it slowly cleared. He sat up slowly and observed his surroundings. Trees, lots of trees there were and many hills. The air was fresh and the sweet sent of flowers was all around them. Nearby a steam could be heard running over rocks, laughing happily. Hermione had fallen directly next to him, quickly he turned to her and brushes a strand of her hair from her face. 

"Mione are you okay?" Ron questioned with his hand still resting on her cheek. 

She groaned slightly and struggled to sit up. "I can't see Ron!!! I can't see at all, everything is black! Where are you?" Her hands flailing frantically about her.

"Mione I am right here." He scooted right to her side and grasped her hands.

Hermione threw herself into Ron's waiting arms. She laid her head on his chest and weep uncontrollably. "Ron I am so scared…" She cried.

"Everything will be okay Mione, I promise." He said soothingly stroking her tangled hair. 

"Where is Harry? Can you see him?" 

Ron scanned the surrounding area until he spotted 'the boy who lived' scrambling to his feet. Harry ran towards his best friends. "Are you two alright?" He asked as he came to a stop a few feet away.

"There is not a thing wrong with me, but Hermione can't see at all." Ron whispered still holding the sobbing girl.

"Go get help Ron! I will stay here with Hermione." Harry ordered.

"No! Ron don't leave me! You go Harry!" Hermione cried out in anguish, clutching Ron tightly.

"O-kay. I guess I will go then. I will be back as soon as I can!" Announced Harry as he ran of towards a small pillar of smoke that rose in the distance.

~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~*~ *~*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ 

"Does this road ever end, it seems to go on and on forever?" Harry asked himself as he ran down the road. He wished that he could just transport himself magically there, but since he was only a fifth year that had not yet been taught. 

AN: I am feeling very, very punny today in case you haven't noticed

He doubled over, gasping for breath, his face was red with exhaustion. This exhaustion nearly overtook him as he paled and collapsed to the ground, only returning to his feet at the thought of his two best friends alone and scared in this foreign land. 

At long last he reached the building that he had been in search of. It was in the shape a large grassy knoll, with a round front door. Harry cautiously approached the building and knocked lightly on the door before collapsing on the front step with a thud. 

~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~* ~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~

Within moments he awoke in response to being shaken gently.

"Um Sir are you ill?" A small young man asked him. 

Harry's eyes fluttered open to see a young man much shorter than he, with curly light brown hair, green eyes and a ruddy complexion. 

"I am fine, I believe I am just in great need of water. Except I know not where I am."

"You are at Brandyhall in the Shire. As for the water I will be back in a moment with water and some food for you." The young "boy" informed. 

Harry watched the lad hurry off into his house as he sat up and brushed the dirt off of his robes. Then he though of Ron and Hermione and how afraid Hermione had been at the thought of Ron leaving. 'Finally she is acting in a way with mirrors her feelings.'

"Here ye go Mr….." The lad said as he returned carrying a large tankard of water along with a apple and a wedge of cheese.

"Thank you. My name is Harry Potter, do call me Harry though. What is your name boy and how old are you?"

The lad laughed merrily. " My name is Merriadoc Brandybuck, Merry is what me friends call me. I am no lad though, I am nearly 33 actually."

A/N- I didn't do that on purpose….LOL!

"Thirty-three goodness! You don't look half that!" Harry exclaimed, eyes wide in wonder.

"Us Hobbits look like mere children to the rest of the population of middle earth."

"Oh terribly sorry if I have offended you in any way." Harry cringed slightly at his assumption. _Where is Middle Earth? _he wondered to himself. _What of these beings called hobbits? If only Hermione was here she would probably know everything that there is to know about them. Hermione!!! _"Oh no! I nearly forgot! I arrived in…..the Shire with my two best friends and I left them to get help!" Harry scrambled to his feet with a look of sudden fear entering his eyes.

"Go get help? Why did you need help?" Merry asked rather concerned.

"To start off we are lost and also my friend Hermione…um…she had a nasty fall and now she can't see at all!"

Merry reached inside the door and grabbed his coat and started down the steps. "Well you coming?" He quipped as he turned to look at Harry.

"Of course." Harry smiled widely and followed Merry.

(A/N- Sorry it took so long….working on getting some good ideas. I will be working on updating my stories one at a time. Just FYI.)

~* Camellia Baggins ~* Mione Weasley


End file.
